Teach Me How To Trust
by AwkwardTime
Summary: Jade and Esra Harris were sent to Camp Green Lake after setting fire to a peers house. It was either that, or jail. While they're there they go through emotions and situations that they thought would never be possible. Well, that's what you get when two girls are thrown into a previously all-boys juvenile detention camp. (Written by Cheyenne and Morgan)
1. Chapter One

The dusty old school bus rolled down the empty road. Inside, baking in the heat, were four people. The driver, an officer carrying a shotgun and two bored looking girls. "Are we there yet?" They chorused, making the officer glare at them from behind his sunglasses. One, an average height redhead, looked out the window. "Hey, look out the window." She instructed her sister.

"What's so interesting about a bunch of holes all over the-Whoa there is something in that one!" The other girl shouted. The redhead slapped her.

"Don't yell Jade."

"We are here." The officer stated. He unlocked the girls' handcuffs from the seats. They followed him off the bus onto the ground of a rundown, dusty and dry "campground." Teenagers swarmed around, all wearing the same orange jumpsuits. All covered in dirt and all of the male gender.

As they walked toward a small shack of a building, the girls looked around. "Where are the girls?" Jade asked, getting another slap.

"You're so dumb." Esra said bluntly. They stepped inside the little building, the cold air refreshing on their burning skin. A middle aged man in a cowboy hat sat behind a desk, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth by the handful. In the corner, a teenage boy dressed the same as the others stared at them.

"Jade and Esra Harris?" He asked. The two girls nodded. "You two are here for setting fire to a house?"

Esra nodded. "In our defense, no one liked the girl anyway!" Jade wailed.

The man looked at her. "Anyway, my name is Mr. Sir, that's what you will call me whenever you address me, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." Esra replied. Jade started giggling. "Excuse her, Mr. Sir, she is kind of, stupid."

"Hey!" Jade yelled. The others ignored her.

"You will have to dig one hole each day. Five foot wide, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. You get two sets of clothes, one for work, and one for relaxation. Every three days, you wash your work clothes and so on." He took the two girls bags and threw them to the boy in the corner, who searched them briefly before throwing them to the ground and saying he was done. Mr. Sir gave them a jumpsuit each. Neither girl put them on.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Sir exclaimed. The girls just looked at the jumpsuits, then at each other, and then to Mr. Sir. "Put them on, now." He mumbled something to the boy in the corner, and then they both walked out of the room.

"Oh, my God!" Jade screeched, as she threw her jumpsuit on the floor. "I hate this place so far, I can't believe Mr. Sir didn't let us have our privacy. It was like he was just waiting for us to strip down right here in front of him!" Esra rolled her eyes as Jade continued on her psychotic rant.

"Jade!" Jade stopped in the middle of stating that she thought "Mr. Sir" wasn't even his real name. She looked up. "Be quiet! He's probably standing right outside of the door, so just hurry up and change before he decides to freaking walk in here!" Esra stated.

The girls stood there for a second, not moving, before getting into their bright orange jumpsuits. Mr. Sir walked in right as they were zipping them up.

"Girls," He said, "Let me take you to your tent; you'll be in D Tent." The girls and the boy whom was in the corner followed him out.

As they were walking they ran into a group of three soaking wet boys. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the girls.

"Caveman, Zero, and Magnet, meet your new tent-mates." Mr. Sir said to the boys, as they looked them up and down. "Meet Jade and Esra."

Esra profiled each of the boys, and then stepped forward, "You touch my sister and/or I, and let's just say there will be some blood shed... And it won't be mine." She smiled at them and then went back to Mr. Sir and Jade. The other girl tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, looking up at Esra.

"Why must you be so mean?" She asked. "I mean, we don't even know them yet."

"I just don't trust people, and you have a tendency to get yourself into stupid situations." Esra replied. Jade looked down at the ground.

"Okay, stop with the threats. Boys, take the girls to the tent. Get them situated and introduced to the others. Tell Squid he is Jade's mentor, Zigzag is Esra's, whether they like it or not." With that, Mr. Sir turned and walked away. The group of teens awkwardly looked around at each other.

Magnet let out a low whistle. "Well, come on then." They started towards a row of tents, entering the one with a big letter 'D' on the front flap. Inside was a group of four boys lounging on cots Two were black, and two were white. They all jumped up when the girls came into view. "Guys this is Esra and Jade." Magnet pointed to each girl respectively. "They are staying in here and Squid and Zigzag are their mentors." The boy with glasses swaggered over to them.

"The name is X-ray." He said, putting his hand on Jade's upper arm. Esra's eyes snapped right to his hand, her own hand swatted him away.

"Do not touch me or my sister or I will hurt you. Thanks." Esra smiled at him. The boys backed off. A loud horn sounded out.

"What the heck was that!?" Jade yelled.

The boys howled with laughter. "It was the dinner bell." The shorter white boy said. Him and the tall blonde boy walked up in between the sisters. "I'm Squid, this here is Zigzag. I guess we are your mentors." They pushed past them and kept walking.

"I hate this place, a lot." Jade stated. Esra nodded in strong agreement. She grabbed the small blonde by the arm, dragging her towards the dinner hall. Inside, boys turned and stared, jaws dropping. Cat calls and wolf whistles sounded through the room. Ignoring all of it, the girls grabbed their trays and got in line. The man behind the counter served up some disgusting looking concoction.

"Ew! What is this?" Jade exclaimed. "It looks like crap!" Esra just glared at her and apologized to the servers.

"It's Spoop. Or at least that's what we call it." Squid appeared out of nowhere, making them jump. "C'mon, I'll show you where we sit." He walked over to a table where the other boys from D-Tent were sitting, talking about... Them.

"So what do you think about those two little ladies?" X-Ray said, "They're something." The girls raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Yeah, and the way that Esra one threatened you was something fierce." Zigzag replied as he took a bite out of his bread.

"She threatened us earlier when we met her and Jade. She said that if we touched her or her sister that blood would be shed, and it wouldn't be theirs." Caveman added.

Zigzag raised his eyebrows, "Does anybody know what they're here for? It seems a little bit odd." The rest of the boys shook their heads.

"Hey guys." Squid said as he walked up to the table, the girls behind him. "What have you been talking 'bout?" He sat down. The two girls just stood there awkwardly.

"Nothing." Was their only answer. The girls squeezed in between Squid and Zigzag.

"So girls," X-ray started. Both of them turned their heads to look at him. "What are you in for?"

"We burnt down a girl at schools house." Esra told them. Jade sat next to her, nodding.

"You burnt down a house?"

"I was just look out; this one here did all the dangerous stuff." Jade added on, pointing to the redhead.

"Well, that answers your question Zig." Caveman said, causing an awkward silence. A boy crept up behind the two girls. He leaned down to Esra's ear.

"Hey sweetheart, how about you two ditch these clowns and come have some real fun." He pressed his self against her back.

Esra turned around to him slowly and calmly. "Go away before I hurt you." She said, not letting her anger show.

"And what if I don't?" The boy questioned her, sending a round of "Oooh's" coming from the near tables.

"Then I'll do this." Esra said, elbowing the boy in the stomach, getting up from the bench, and then punching him several times over before finishing with a couple kicks in the crotch. She sat back down at the table, "Yeah, he's not going to have children..."

Jade sat with her hands over her mouth, shocked. "Esra! You can't just go around beating people!" She yelled. Her sister just shrugged, scooping a spoonful of the questionable subtance on her plate into her mouth and choking it down. Jade rolled her eyes. She picked up her slice of bread. The rest of supper was spent mostly in silence, the boys too afraid of making Esra angry again.

"I'm done and going back to the tent, anyone else?" Squid asked, standing up with his empty tray. Jade stood.

"Yeah, I'm done, anyone else?" The others shook their heads. "I'll go with you then." She told him. The two walked out, dropping their trays in the garbage can.

"He won't try anything, will he?" The boys shook their heads.

"Not after that show he won't, unless he is that stupid. Yeah I would go follow them." X-ray explained, finishing off his water and standing up. "I'm going to the shower; see you all in a bit." He walked off with an air of cockiness.

After five more minutes, the rest of D-tent left the dining hall. They headed back to their tent. When the group got close to the entrance, they heard giggling and a deep moaning noise. Esra, suspecting the worse, flew into the tent, only to see Squid rolling on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Jade was on top one of the cots clapping and laughing. "What did you do to him?" Armpit questioned.

"Do not tickle her." Squid grunted out between moans. Jade laughed even harder. The group noticed that both had changed into pajamas. Squid in just a pair of boxers, Jade in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I thought I said not to touch her." The older girl growled. Squid seemed to forget all his pain at that moment and silenced.

"We were just having fun, calm yourself." Jade snapped.

"I'm perfectly calm, I just told him not to touch you." Esra retorted, walking over to a random cot and sitting down. She didn't pay any attention to anybody around her until Zigzag came over and sat down on the other end.

"Uh, this is my cot." He stated. Esra looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry, Zigzag."

"Nah, it's all cool. Hey, where are your cots anyways?" He asked.

Esra glanced around, he was right. Their cots weren't there yet. She got up and took her sister away from flirting with Squid.

"Um, our cots aren't here yet. Where are we supposed to sleep?" Esra asked, Jade looked surprised. She didn't realize yet either.

"Well, what are we going to do? Should we go and find Mr. Sir?"

"Yea-" Just then a random man walked in the room and all the boys shouted "Mom!"

Jade and Esra just looked at each other with incredibly confused looks on their faces, then they looked to the boys. Just then, the man, a very short man, came up to them.

"You two must be the new girls, right?" He asked.

"Well, obviously. I mean, we're the only two girls here and nobody knows who the Hell we are." Esra retorted sarcastically.

The man ignored that comment, "Anyways, hi, I'm Dr. Pendanski, although everybody calls me 'Mom'. I'm D-Tent's counselor."

"Nice to meet you." The girls said simultaneously. "Now, do you have any idea where our cots are? Where are we supposed to sleep?" Esra added.

Dr. Pendanski suddenly became interested in the ground, "Yeah, about those. You see, they were supposed to be shipped in from Head-of-State yesterday. But they won't be here until tomorrow."

"So, um, where are we supposed to sleep?" Jade asked, a bit more interested in this conversation.

"I guess you'll just have to share." And then he walked out of D-Tent.

Esra turned to the rest of them. "So, which two of you are going are going to give up their beds?" She asked. The boys glanced around at each other, suddenly bursting into laughter. When they realized she was serious, they stopped.

"Why don't you two just share with us?" Armpit asked. Esra scoffed.

"Like we would share with boys like you-"

"I can share with one of the boys." Jade jumped in. "You know, take one for the team, or whatever that saying is."

"No." Esra said bluntly.

"Just share with someone, Esra! Don't be stubborn!" Jade's voice rose. "Share with, I don't know! X-ray!"

"I'm not sharing!"

"Magnet."

"Forget it!"

Jade was getting angry. "Armpit!"

"I'm not sharing a bed!"

"Oh my god! Share with Zigzag, I don't know!"

Esra sighed. "Fine, I will share with Zigzag. You can share with Zero."

Jade made a sarcastic laugh. "I'm sharing with Squid." Esra rolled her eyes. The boys started to strip off right there in front of them. Esra and Jade tried to get their attention so they would realize that there were girls in the room, but after a minute they just gave up and went outside.

"So, you and Squid are getting friendly now." Esra stated, waiting for Jade to explain herself.

"Well I'm being nice, but I have to admit, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Just please don't trust these people too quickly, remember, they haven't seen a girl in months." explained Esra.

"Well, you seem to be warming up to Zigzag pretty damn quickly." Jade snipped.

"Yeah, well. I don't know!" Esra exclaimed, and sat down right where she was. Just then, the girls heard a screech and saw a lizard with yellow spots on it coming right at them. They screamed and Zigzag and Squid came running out of the tent to find out what the Hell the girls were screaming about. When they saw the lizard coming at them they grabbed the girls and pulled them into the tent.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Jade asked between breaths.

"That? That was a yellow-spotted lizard. They are extremely poisonous, if they bite you; not only will you die, but you'll die a slow and painful death." Squid explained.

"I still would like to know what color its blood is..." Zigzag stated. The boys all laughed.

"That's not safe! Oh my God!" Esra exclaimed. "Now, no boys look, I'm getting into my pajamas." Jade took all the boys and made them not look at Esra changing. When she was done, they all sat on their cots, and just talked.

"Do we have a distinct bedtime here?" Jade asked X-Ray. "Or can we go to sleep whenever we want?"

"We have a distinct bedtime, nine o'clock. We can't be tired for digging tomorrow. They wake us at five." He replied Jade and Esra's mouths wide in shock.

"Well, what time is it now?" Esra asked.

"It's about... Eight forty-five." Caveman said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, well, let's go to bed now. I don't know about you, but I'm really flipping tired." Jade said as Esra nodded in agreement.

The boys sleeping alone got themselves situated, and then Squid and Zigzag got into their cots and waited for the girls to decide how they were going to sleep.

"Well, anyway is fine, as long as it's not... dirty." said Esra. "I don't really care anymore, I'm so tired."

"Okay girls, hurry it up!" Squid exclaimed from his cot, Jade turned to him and got under the covers.

"No funny business now, you two!" Esra told them as she got under the covers with Zigzag.

"Same goes for you!" Jade retorted. Someone shut the light off, leaving everyone to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

A loud horn blared the next morning. Esra rolled off the cot on to the floor, tangled in the blanket. "It wasn't me!" She yelled. The boys looked at her funny. "Oh, sorry." She apologized. She glanced over at where her sister was, only to see Squid and Magnet struggling to wake her.

"How could she have slept through that?" Squid wondered out loud.

"Wake up!" Esra screamed, throwing a pillow at her sister. Jade shot straight up, hitting Magnet in the nose with her head. He screamed and retreated back to his cot, where he quietly got dressed. The others did the same thing. The females brushed their hair out and pulled it up in ponytails. They followed the boys out to a building labeled 'Library' where all the other campers were lined up, grabbing shovels.

"I hate this place." Jade mumbled, running a hand over her hair. Esra rolled her eyes at the shorter girl and pushed her into line. They got their breakfast, which was a tortilla covered in honey. "This is nasty!" they whined at the same time.

"Yeah, but when it's all you have out here, it seems to taste pretty damn good." Caveman stated grabbing a tortilla himself and then heading over to where the rest of D-Tent was, the girls followed him.

"Girls," X-Ray said, "Come get your shovels, and the shorter one is mine. Good luck." He grabbed the shorter shovel from the shed and showing them what one he meant before walking off.

The girls rolled their eyes at his cockiness; so far they really didn't like him. They moved further down and grabbed two shovels from the shed. Mr. Sir walked up to them.

"C'mon now girls, I'll show you where you are going to dig today." He said as he led them to an area where there were, surprisingly, no holes. "Now, if you find anything interesting, tell either myself or Dr. Pendanski and if it's something good we'll tell the Warden and if she likes it you'll get the rest of the day off from digging."

"Who's the Warden?" Jade asked the boys when Mr. Sir walked away.

"She's the Warden. Pretty self-explanatory." said Armpit, who didn't look up from his hole-digging. Esra mocked him in a fake low voice. Mr. Sir marked a spot on the hard ground with his foot.

"Esra, you dig here." Six feet away he marked off another spot. "Jade, you're right here." He got back in his truck and drove off. Esra shoved her shovel in a crack and started her hole. She glanced over at her sister, who was staring at the ground.

"Put the blade in a crack and jump on it!" She called over. The others turned to watch her as she did what she was told. Jade put the blade in a crack and jumped on it but ended up on her back. She got up and tried again, only to end up the same way. Two more times with the same results and Jade threw her shovel away. It landed in Squids hole.

"I can't do it!" She whined. "The ground hates me!" Squid stepped out of his own hole with her shovel in hand. He walked over and pulled the smaller girl off the ground.

"The ground doesn't hate you. You don't have the body weight." He explained, doing the task for her. He dug out three shovelfuls of dirt before he gave the shovel back, ran a hand over her pulled back hair and went back to his own digging.

By noon, the heat was almost unbearable. Half the boys had taken off the top half of their jump suits, tying the arms around their waists. The other half had done that and taken their shirts off. Both girls had tied their jumpsuits around their waists and tied up their t-shirts. Dr. Pendanski pulled up in the water truck. The short man hopped out and set up a small table with trays of sandwiches and gram crackers on it. The teens lined up with their empty canteens, all panting in the dry heat. X-ray, who was at the front of the line, was the only one who would not let the girls ahead of him. He got his water and his lunch and swaggered back to his hole. Esra handed her canteen to the man. "How is your first hole coming along?" He asked.

"Pretty good, I have about two feet left." She replied, taking back the now filled jugs and moving on. Jade passed her empty jug to him as well.

"What about you?"

"I'm about the same as her." She said, following her sister.

The two girls went and sat in between Squid and Zigzag's almost-finished holes waiting for the boys to come back so they wouldn't have to be alone with X-Ray. Zigzag walked over to Caveman holding a wad of graham crackers behind his back.

"Hey," he said, kicking Caveman's boot. "Why don't you take my cookie and you let me dig your hole for you." When Caveman said nothing Zigzag got more forceful. "He's not gonna take it." He noted under his breath to Squid before shoving his crackers in Caveman's face. "Here, take it."

When Caveman pushed Zigzag's hand away from him, that's when the whole fight started. The girls couldn't even believe that Dr. Pendanski was actually encouraging Caveman to fight him.

After a bit of them fighting, Zerofinally had enough of it and jumped on Zigzag's back, bringing him to the ground and choking him. "That's enough!" He shouted. Zero didn't give in and just kept on choking Zigzag.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jade shouted to Esra over all of the noise. Esra just shook her head and got up from her spot. She walked over to Armpit.

"Do something! He's going to choke Zig to death!" She yelled at him, pointing to them still rolling around on the dried up lake.

Armpit raced over to where Zigzag and Zero were rolling around and pulled Zero off of him just as Pendanski took out his gun and shot it into the air, "Now when I say 'that's enough' I mean it." The delinquents hung their heads and gathered around their councilor. The short man pulled out a radio. "Hey Lou, we have some fighters down here at Dtent." He spoke into it.

"I'm on my way." A woman's voice replied. Fifteen minutes later, a white car pulled up. A woman with wild red hair and Mr. Sir stepped out and approached them. "Who was fighting?" She asked Armpit.

"Well you know, Zigzag started beating up the Caveman, and Zero got fed up and jumped on Zig. I had to pull Zero off of him, or he would have killed him." Armpit explained.

"Zigzag just got a little hot, you see. Being out in the hot sun all day, it makes your blood boil." X-ray jumped in. The warden got in his face.

"Excuse me?" The words came out as more of a warning to stay quiet. X-ray gulped and did just that. The warden walked up to Zigzag. "Is that true, Zigzag?"

"I guess. Like X-ray said, being in the hot sun all day, while Caveman just sits around and does nothing-"

"Excuse me, now, Caveman digs his hole just like everybody else." She corrected.

"Well ma'am, Zero has been digging part of Caveman's hole." Zigzag confessed. The warden looked angry as she approached Caveman.

"Is that true?" She wondered. The curly haired boy gulped.

"I-I'm teaching him how to read." He admitted. Dr. Pendanski started laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"You can't teach him to read! Hey Zero, what does C-A-T spell?" the short boy just stared. "See! He's so stupid; he doesn't even know he's stupid!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Jade yelled.

"No wonder he doesn't talk to you!" Esra added. Dr. Pendanski ignored them.

He took Zigzag's shovel. "You might as well teach this shovel to read." He teased, handing it to Zero. "D-I-G, what does that spell?" Zero was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly, he smashed the shovel against the councilor's head. He knocked him to the ground and got in his face.

"Dig!" He shouted, standing up and taking off. The other's cheered him on as he ran and ran. Mr. Sir aimed his gun at his back.

"Don't shoot him!" The warden ordered. "In two weeks we will report him missing. We will call in dogs, helicopters, the whole nine yards."

"There won't be anything left to find though." Mr. Sir pointed out.

"Exactly." Behind her, the two females were shocked. Esra looked at the boys.

"What do they mean, 'Nothing left to find'?" She was afraid to know the answer.

"Zero is buzzard food." Squid told her.

"Not if the lizards get hold of him first." Zigzag argued. Jade burst into tears, gaining the attention of the warden. She walked up to the girls.

"So girls, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm the Warden. You girls like it here so far?"

"No." Esra replied, comforting Jade, who was calming down with the help of Squid, but tears were still coming through.

The Warden smiled at them, and then she walked over to Caveman, "I still expect nine holes."

"Jade, it'll be alright." Esra told her, "C'mon, we need to finish our holes. We're almost done anyway." She went back to her hole and started digging again.

Once Jade calmed down enough to actually get things done, X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet had already finished their holes and headed back to camp.

"My hands hurt like Hell." Esra complained. Jade had been weirdly quiet since she stopped crying, she didn't even complain.

"Jade!" Squid shouted, "You still alive over there?" He got up out of his hole with surprising ease and walked over to Jade's, looking down into it.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, why?"

"You're just being really quiet, and I've only known you for a few hours but I know that's not like you." He explained.

"Well I have nothing to say." Esra, Zigzag, Caveman, and Squid all looked at her, "Well nothing that would be of any interest to you." As she talked, she focused on digging, not making eye contact with the teens above. The more questions they asked her, the shorter her answers got. Finally, they got fed up and went back to digging. For another half an hour, they dug. Caveman, Zigzag and Squid finished and started walking away. When they were at least ten feet away, Esra called over to her sister.

"Are you done yet?"

The answer was a short one word. "Yeah." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Can you get out?"

"No." Jade answered monotonously. "Hey, guys!" She then screamed. "Squid, Zig, we can't get out!" the sound of footsteps and laughter got closer and closer to them. Suddenly, Squid and Zigzag appeared at the top of the girl's holes.

"Aw, what? Shorty can't get out of her hole?" Zigzag taunted Esra in a baby voice. The older girl lightly hit his shins with her shovel, telling him to shut up. The tall boy reached down, seized Esra by the elbows and yanked her up and out of the ground. At Jade's hole, Squid stood over head.

He crouched down in front of the girl below him. "Give me your arms." The small girl threw her arms up over her head, allowing Squid to reach down and wrap one arm around her chest and the other around her waist. He stood up, lifting her out with ease. The sisters dusted themselves off and linked arms, causing their helpers to chuckle.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing, nothing. Except that we just realized the height difference between you two!" Squid told them. Jade fell into step next to him.

"I'm short and cute and you can't deny it!" She teased. The boy scoffed. "You can't deny it!" She sang repeatedly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and mouth, muffling her. He turned to her sister.

"She's like a puppy, you love her but she is the most annoying thing ever!" He told her before yelping in pain and withdrawing his arm. The blonde looked at him with a mischievous smirk. "You bit me!" He accused.

Before she could say anything back, he rest of D-tent jogged up to them. "There you are! Caveman told us you guys were with him but disappeared, man." Magnet called.

"Yeah we had to get the girls out of their holes." Zigzag answered. Esra tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around.

The girl ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, we need a shower." She mumbled. The males of D-tent looked around at each other, awkwardly shuffling their feet.

"I guess you just shower over there." Zigzag told her, pointing towards the showers.

"In front of all these boys?" Jade more said than asked. "You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed out, stomping off toward the tent. The others watched after her, waiting for her to come back out, which she did in a matter of minutes. She was dressed in a skimpy little bathing suit and flip flops. Her tent mates ran top speed at her, blocking her from anyone's view. Esra ducked inside to change, herself. "What?"

"You can't just walk around by yourself around here, especially if you're wearing a bathing suit!" X-ray yelled at her. Esra joined them, with her towel wrapped around her.

"Then someone come with us!" She demanded. Squid and Zigzag went in the tent and came out in thirty seconds wearing swimming trunks and carrying towels and their other jumpsuit.

"Let's go then." Zigzag muttered, placing his large hand on Esra's head and spinning her toward the shower stalls. Squid started to follow, only stopping when he noticed Jade was still standing by the tent.

"What's your issue?" He called. She crossed her arms and jut out her hip.

"Carry me, monkey!" She yelled. The others started giggling. Esra and Zigzag stopped three feet away from Squid.

"There is no way on this earth am I going to carry you, now get your butt moving or you're not showering!" The boy protested. "Especially after you called me 'monkey'."

The small girl plopped down on the spot, legs and arms crossed. "But I'm so sore!" She whined. Squid shook his head. "But I'm tired!" Again, he shook his head. "But I'm pretty!" She yelled.

"Yeah, that may be, but I'm still not going to carry you. So, pick yourself up off the ground and get your rear in gear before I come over there and drop kick you to the showers." Squid ordered. Jade just stuck her arms in the air. He finally gave in and walked over, wrapped her arm around his neck, and picked her up bridal style. Esra, seeing this, turned to the blonde male next to her.

"No!" He protested, knowing what she wanted already. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and lifted her under the knees. Esra grinned the biggest grin she had since she got to Camp Green Lake.

"Thank you, Ziggy." Esra said to him in a singsong voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Just you wait, I'll get you back for this." He replied, teasingly.

"Yeah! We'll get you guys this back for this. Put snakes in your beds, or mud." Squid added being slapped by Jade for threatening to put snakes in her bed.

"Dude, where are you gonna get the mud? It doesn't rain here." Zigzag pointed out.

"And! And our beds are your beds!" Said Jade, laughing along with her sister.

"We're here," Esra shouted, "at least I think." Zigzag put her down in front of him.

There were six shower heads there. They were surrounded by wooden boards that went up to about the boys' waists, probably for obvious reasons. The two girls were standing there staring at what little privacy they would have when they showered, there were at least five boys around the showers besides Zigzag and Squid. They just stared at the girls, eyeing them up and down.

"Um, so... How is this going to work?" Jade asked, looking back at Squid and eyeing the rest of the boys surrounding the place.

"Yeah..." Esra added, inching closer to Zigzag so that they were almost touching. Obviously she had sized up the situation, and didn't like what she saw.

Zigzag and Squid whispered something inaudible to the girls, and then yelled at the boys around to leave "or else." The guys, obviously intimidated by the two fairly built and kind of scary guys standing there scattered.

"There you go, girls. We'll guard, and you guys also get only a minute and half to shower, so make it quick." Said Squid, pointing to the showers. The girls just stared at him blankly before Zigzag and Squid pushed them forward. The boys took their shower tokens and put them in the slot, Esra and Jade dropped their towels and got under the freezing cold water.

"Holy crap on a cracker! This water is freezing!" Esra screamed, and Zigzag started laughing.

"You surprised there, Esra?" He asked, teasingly.

"Shut up." She replied, laughing herself. As they showered, a small crowed of boys stared to form around them. "Go away!" Esra snapped at them. The boys hooted and hollered at her.

"I thought we told you to get the hell outta here!" Squid yelled as his water shut off. The other three shower heads shut off just after his. The two soaking wet boys grabbed the two closest towels and wrapped the females up in them immediately. Without caring about drying off, they grabbed the girls by their shoulders and rushed them through the camp back to the tent. The other members of D-tents were lounging around, talking to each other as they ran into the tent.


	3. Chapter Three

"Whoa, what's going on?" Caveman asked, standing up suddenly as Zigzag and Squid rummaged through Esra and Jade's things looking for under clothes for them to wear.

"Boys from A-Tent were starting to gather around the girls, even when we told them to go the Hell away." Zigzag explained quickly. The rest of the boys just looked at each other.

"And we think they were following us," Squid added as he pulled out shorts and a purple tank and threw them at Jade, "put those on quickly."

Zigzag was holding up a towel in the corner of the tent for Esra to change behind as Caveman, X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet ran outside to see A-Tent standing right there.

"Back off, guys." X-ray said, holding a hand up to them.

"Why should we? I mean, they pretty much provoked us, they were soaking wet and in tiny bathing suits." One tall and built guy with tan skin and a small Mohawk sneered.

"Well you all need to back off; the girls belong to D-tent." X-ray answered.

"You own them now, huh tough guy? They're yours and no one elses? Well, let me teach you how to share!" The Mohawk guy stomped up to D-tents leader and grabbed him by the front of the jumpsuit. He threw X-ray to the side. His tent mates rushed to hold him back.

"Calm down, Razor!"

"Yeah man, not right now!"

"These sissy boys are going to have to learn to share at some point!" Razor yelled. Squid and Zigzag ran out of the tent to help their friend off the ground. The two girls stood side by side in the doorway. Razor was out of his restrainer's grips and at the door in a flash. Before anybody could stop him, he had Jade in his hold. His fingers wrapped around her upper arms easily. He pulled her into him as close as he could. "Let's start with this one shall we?" He shoved past her sister, into the tent and tossed her easily on the nearest cot. He was on top of her quickly, fumbling with the buttons on her shorts with one hand and pushing her shirt up over her head with the other. Suddenly, he was off of her. With a loud crash, Razor landed on the other side of the room. Esra wrapped her sister in her arms and swayed back and forth, watching as the boys of A-tent dragged their fellow member back to their own tent. One boy stayed.

"We just wanted a little groping or something, not like that." He explained, quickly D-tent boys quietly began fixing the knocked over cot, carefully avoiding eye contact with the sisters. The only noises were the sobs from Jade, and the soft and soothing words of comfort from Esra. The dinner bell rang loudly, making the boys get up and leave the area as fast as they could. Squid approached the sisters in the corner. Esra tightened her grip on the smaller girl.

"Just go, Squid." She snapped. His soft face hardened.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her! Calm down Esra." He growled back.

"Calm down? My little sister almost got raped and you want me to-"The redhead was cut off.

"Leave him alone Esra, jeez!" Jade told her.

"But you-"

"No, I'm sick of you telling me what I can and cannot do! I'm fifteen; I can call my own shots! I know what just happened, and if it were any of the other boys I wouldn't let them near me, but I know Squid won't hurt me so back the hell off!" Jade exploded.

"You know he won't? Jade, he hasn't seen a girl in months, for all you know this is part of his plan to get in your pants."

"I know he won't, so leave me the hell alone! I swear you make me so fucking angry sometimes, thinking you know what's best for me like you're the boss."

"Well if you don't want me to care, who will?" Esra challenged. Jade's face went blank. "Yeah, Jade. Mom doesn't care, Dad left when we weren't even out of diapers. Who is going to care, those guys back home? They don't love you they want one thing, Jade. And if that's who you want caring about you, then I'm sure that lovely boy Razor would be glad to!" The three teens were silent for a minute.

Jade's blank look slowly turned to a pain filled mask. "Please, Esra. Just, go eat supper." She whispered. Esra nodded and walked off, leaving her sister alone with Squid. The blonde realized she was exposed to the male and wrapped her arms around her bare chest. The young man bent down and picked her shirt up off the ground and pulled it over her head. She pulled her arms through and he gently seized them.

"He bruised your arms pretty bad." Squid pointed out, running his fingers over them gently.

"Yeah, I think my back may have one too..." Jade muttered, looking up at the boy. The two slowly inched in towards eachother, stopping just millimeters away. "We should go to supper." The female stated, pushing away and briskly leaving the tent.

When Jade and Squid got to the supper area, the rest of D-Tent were sitting down already eating, Esra was sitting next to Zigzag and he had his arm around her shoulders, she seemed to be pretty shaken up about what happened, since she was barely eating her supper. Not that anyone would want to, but when that's the only thing they serve you kind of have no choice.

"You go and sit down at the table, I'll get your supper." Squid said to Jade, leading her to where D-Tent was.

When Jade sat down at the table, Esra looked up from her tray and flashed her sister an apologetic smile. Jade nodded as if she accepted Esra's unspoken apology.

"Hey, Jade. You alright?" Magnet asked her, the rest of the boys looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied quickly, moving over for Squid who just appeared out of nowhere balancing her tray and his simultaneously.

Esra sighed, "I-I'm sorry for what I said, Jade. I know I shouldn't have said it. I was just upset because you're pretty much all I have and I didn't want you to get hurt," she looked up at Squid, "but I guess that won't be a problem." She smiled at them.

"It's okay, I know you were just trying to be sisterly." Jade replied.

Esra nodded and then looked up at Zigzag, "So, I saw how the guys looked at each other when you said it was A-Tent who were after us, what was that about?"

Zigzag looked down at her and smirked, "Well, uh, they're kind of the psychopaths of Camp Green Lake. Especially that Razor one."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out for myself." Jade added sarcastically. The boys nodded in agreement.

"I remember when I first got to Camp Green Lake," Caveman started, "and I met Razor. Yeah, that's one crazy son of a bi-" His eyes raised to above where Esra was sitting. She slowly looked up.

"Hey chica, heard your sister was in a bit of trouble there earlier," a really tall guy with slicked back hair said, "why don't you come and get in some trouble with me?" By this time Squid had his arm around Jade and she coward into him.

Esra stood up which instantly made Zigzag stand up, "Pardon? I don't think you were here the last time some random ass tried to pull one over on me on my very first day here."

"Well why don't you teach me a lesson and do what you did to him to me, little lady?"

"Esra, don't. That guy is Lump, you don't want to try it." Armpit said through gritted teeth.

She turned around to face him, "First of all I don't care who he is or what lump he's got. He ain't getting a-" Esra stopped mid-sentence because she felt somebody grab her butt. She took a deep breath and elbowed him right in the stomach, he moaned in pain as the wind was shot right out of him, "Touch me again and I will shove a spoon so far up your ass it will come out your nose." She was just about to throw a punch in his direction, but Zigzag grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Honey, I think that threat was enough to keep that little grease-bag away from you and the rest of D-Tent for a while. But just once wouldn't hurt." He whispered to her. Esra took his advice and kicked Lump so hard in the crotch that she was sure that the next four generations of his family would be females. Lump looked like he was on the verge of tears, they were escaping out of the corner of his eyes.

X-Ray stood up and looked at the rest of D-Tent, "Okay. I think we're done here. Wanna head back to camp?" Everyone nodded so they grabbed their trays and left.


	4. Chapter Four

The boys wasted no time stripping off their jumpsuits back in the tent. The girls found it useless to even try to get their attention, so they just grabbed a pair a pajama shorts and changed into them, making sure the boys weren't looking. They let the boys climb into their cots before they joined them. Esra scooted in next to Zigzag, allowing him to lie comfortably on his side next to her. Squid was refusing to sleep on his side, claiming it was his bed and he would sleep how he wanted and telling Jade that she could sleep outside if she didn't like that. Jade managed to crawl in by half lying on top of him. He let out a moan type chuckle.

"Oh yes, I like this." He groaned. "You bit me again!" He yelped seconds later, causing the tent to erupt in hysterical laughter. They soon calmed down and eventually fell asleep.

The loud bell woke them up the next morning. The boys pulled on their jumpsuits and left the tent without being asked. Jade and Esra got dressed themselves. Esra changed quickly into a blue tanktop and a pair of jeans that had been cut off just above fingertip length. "Ugh, even this is too much clothes in this heat!" She complained to her sister. Jade was already dressed in the purple tanktop she fell asleep in and a pair of denim shorts, just shorter than her sisters. She pulled on her ugly orange jumpsuit and pulled her hair up high.

"Tell me about it!" She agreed as they walked out of the tent. They joined their male tent mates, walking towards the library to grab their shovels and their breakfast. As the girls approached the shed, they saw their two new enemies, Lump and Razor, talking in hushed voices to eachother. They kept glancing towards the girls. The sisters felt arms wrap around their waists and lead them away. They looked up to see Zigzag in between them.

"Ignore those two, and don't make eye contact." He told them as they got to the rest of the group. Squid seized Jade by the wrist and pulled him towards her. He let go as soon as she made contact with him.

"No! No more teeth!" He yelled, walking away as he rubbed his upper arm. As he walked away he mumbled, "You freaking vampire." The others laughed as they followed him over to Mr. Sir.

"Let's go Girl Scouts." Mr. Sir said, as he marked off areas. The boys picked spots to dig, Zigzag and Squid chose four spots in a row, two for them and two for the girls. Squid started off Jade's hole just like last time and the whole group of them laughed and joked as they dug away in the rapidly rising sun.

By the time lunch time came around, the sun was blazing down on the campers in violently hot rays. The water truck sped down the dirt path towards the parched members of D-tent. As they lined up in their special order, Esra noticed Caveman creeping around the side of the truck. She didn't see what he was doing, but as soon as the last canteen got filled, the truck lurched and sped off. Mr. Sir chased it, running at top speed after Caveman, who drove it in to an empty hole (At least that's what Esra hoped). He jumped out and ran off as the others cheered him on, just like they had done with little Zero. The cowboy wannabe kicked the trucked and yelled at them to get it out, calling over the last people D-tent wanted to work with. A-tent. The boys of A-tent swaggered over to the crashed truck, shovels in hand. They were all big guys, be it height wise or muscle wise. Actually, most of them were both. All of them were intimidating just the same, though. The fourteen teens were told to get the truck out of the hole by a now very angry Mr. Sir, who just walked off and radioed to the warden to come get him. As they dug around the truck, Esra and Jade noticed Lump and Razor getting closer to them. The two sisters ignored them until they magically appeared on either side of them. "May we help you?" Esra asked coldly. The larger boys smirked at eachother and looked at the girls.

"Why yes you could. You see, we haven't seen girls in such a long time, and now that you two ladies are in our territory, we would like to make a deal with you." Razor explained in a mock polite voice.

Esra straightened. "What is the favor?" She asked, seemingly fearless. Jade just gaped at her older sister.

"If you become our little, pets shall we say, we won't kill you using these shovels." Razor threatened. Esra scoffed at them.

"No way in hell." The redhead stated, returning to her duty. She tried to tune the dangerous males out, succeeding until she started to process what they had asked, and old memories were brought back full force.

Esra sat in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. As he steered with his left hand, he rubbed his right one up and down her thigh. She had no clue where they were headed, but when they pulled up to a shady looking apartment building, she clued in that it was one of her boyfriend's older friends. The couple hopped out of the car and walked up the dim and graffiti covered stairway to the apartment on the third floor. A tall young guy with a faint goatee answered. The two boys "bro-hugged" And they went in to the apartment. The smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and marijuana hit Esra's nostrils, making her gag and scrunch her face up. "T'sup Zan man?" The man asked. He sounded high. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Not much, oh yeah." Zander reached behind him and, with some struggle, pulled the redhead from behind him. "This is Esra. Ez, that's Rocco." Esra doubted that Rocco was this guy's real name, she just knew that he was a creep who was looking her up and down through squinted eyes as he puffed the nasty paper stick.

"Is she gonna?" He asked. Zander shrugged his shoulders.

"She will." He stated, sounding uncertain. Rocco told them to sit on the couch, moving from the Laz-E Boy to sit there himself. Zander pulled Esra to the cushion in between them. While she watched the show that was playing (She couldn't figure out the title.) She felt a hand climbing up her right leg. Startled, she jumped up and glared at Rocco. Zander pulled her back down and told her not to worry about it. The older man kept rubbing her leg, slowly inching towards her "area". Esra swatted his hand away, but instead of moving, Rocco grabbed it and her other wrist and held them, diving in towards her. He kissed her neck, leaning forward, pushing her backwards. Esra felt the weight behind her shift as her back hit the couch. Standing above her, Zander looked uncomfortable.

"Zander, do something!" She pleaded. He looked at her sympathetically, but responded differently.

"So it's in your room right?" He asked. Rocco nodded as he captured Esra's lips in his. The taste was gross enough to make her feel nauseas. Zander came back into view, holding up a wad of cash and a baggie of marijuana. Esra kicked the stoner off of her and rose to her feet. As tears threatened to spill, she glared down her now ex-boyfriend.

She unclasped the chain bracelet he had bought her for her birthday and chucked it out the open window. "Don't ever, EVER talk to me! Don't look at me, don't think about me, and don't even think about thinking about me! I never want to see or hear from you again!" She spun towards the door and threw it open, storming down the stairs. Thundering footsteps followed her.

"Fine then, don't do this one favor for me, you bitch! I'll get that hot little sister of yours to do it for me; I know what she's capable of!" Zander called after her. Esra, offended by being called a bitch, humiliated by being pimped off, and now outraged by the lie about her sister, spun to face him in a cloud of fury.

"Shut up! Don't ever even mention my sister, you disgrace to the human race! Both of us are too good for you! Your right hand is too good for you! You are nothing but a disgusting, disgraceful, low life, and good for nothing boil on the butt of society! I wish you would get hit by an eighteen wheeler, fly through the air and land eye socket first into a metal spike! Get the hell out of my face!" With that, she stormed back down the stairs with tears running down the stairs. As she stepped in to the fresh air, tears poured over her eyes and flowed in rivers down her face. She called a taxi from a payphone, using her last twenty dollars to pay for it. As she waited for her ride, the redheaded girl made herself a promise. That was the day Esra Harris stopped trusting all men.

Jade watched her sister's face as it clouded over with anger. She knew what she was thinking about and she didn't want to see her reaction because she knew it wasn't going to good.

Esra turned to the boys and blinked at them, and then she turned back to her sister, fell to her knees and started bawling. Everybody stopped what they were doing, just staring her. Squid and Zigzag stopped climbing all over the truck like monkeys and jumped down to comfort her. Zigzag knelt down to wrap his arms around Esra, murmuring softly in her ear. Squid glanced at the blonde sister. She was just watching the scene, obviously stunned at her older sister's reaction. Esra was bringing herself to hysterics. Her face was scarlet and she was struggling to breath. Jade didn't move, even with Zigzag's pleas for help.

"Jade, she needs you obviously! Help her!" The other boys yelled. The younger girl stood frozen as she watched her sister fight against the sheer panic and terror. Before anyone could do anything, Esra went limp and hit the dry, hot ground. The other D-tent campers ran to surround their fellow member as Zigzag picked her up off the ground. The group of them jogged past the stuck truck towards the camp. Squid pulled Jade along behind them.

As the group ran full speed towards the Warden's cabin they screamed, "We need help!" The Warden stepped out, looking aggravated. Her facial expression grew concerned.

"Well, what happened?" She demanded to know as Zigzag stretched the teen out on the ground. The Warden knelt beside her and checked her pulse. "Well, she's alive." She mumbled.

"We don't know what happened, ma'am, we swear. We were all trying to dig out Mr. Sir's truck and we saw her fall to her knees and start crying." Magnet briefed her.

"Yeah, and then she couldn't breathe and started to cough really hard and gag. Then she just, kind of, passed out I guess." Armpit jumped in. The others nodded and murmured in agreement. The warden stood and looked towards the delinquents.

"Take Esra back to the tent. You are all off for the rest of the day. I can see you're all pretty shaken, just watch over her and report back to me when she comes to." She told them. They dispersed from the cabin and back to their tent. They put Esra on her and Zigzag's bed and just sat around. After five minutes of an awkward silence, the boys slowly started to clear out, finally leaving just Squid, Jade and Zigzag.


	5. Chapter Five

"I'm going to go shower, can you guys keep an eye on her?" Zigzag asked. He wasn't too sure about leaving Esra alone, feeling it his responsibility to keep her safe, and feeling guilty that he wasn't able to do that this time.

"Yeah man, go ahead." Squid assured his friend. Zigzag grabbed his things and ducked out of the tent. As he walked, he gave his head a good, hard shake, trying to straighten out the jumbled and confusing hormones that were overcoming him.

Jade and Squid sat in a depressing silence back in D-tent. The blond was curled up on the farthest cot from the entrance flap, staring off into the empty space in front of her. Squid himself was across the room on his own cot, with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. The teen was currently trying to penetrate the female's mind, but was failing miserably. Finally, he gave up and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Jade turned her head to see him. "Huh? Oh, just things, you know?" She responded. Squid nodded and moved over to sit on the other end of Zero's abandoned cot.

"Oh yeah, try me." He challenged. Jade sighed.

"Oh don't know where to start man." She started. "You know, I really like this boy from…" She hesitated for a second. "School. I like this guy from school, like I think I love him, but I don't know what to do about it. I haven't had the best luck with boys." Squid just stared at her. He was very tempted to ask what she meant by having no luck with boys, but he didn't want to sound like he was prying. Finally, the urge got the better of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

The young teen leaned forward slightly. "Well, I just never had the greatest boyfriends. Like, well, most of them I'm surprised aren't here. And because of this, I just really don't know where to go with this boy. Esra thinks he will turn out to be just like the others but, something tells me he isn't." The boy blinked rapidly. He never heard his heart beat as loud as it was at this moment.

"W-well," he stuttered, "Wh-who's this boy you're talking about?"

Jade leaned back and blushed a bright shade of pink, "I, um, don't feel like saying." She looked away and then looked back at him. It was an awkward silence between the two teenagers. "I um, I'm going to go, you know find the boys and stuff." Jade stood and started walking toward the opening. She was stopped by the boy behind her grabbing the back of her jumpsuit. He spun her around and bent down, making it so that they were forehead to forehead.

"This guy you like likes you back" He whispered. He used his hand to push her head to his and crashed his lips down on hers. The ecstatic female wasted no time responding back to the powerful kiss. Atomic bombs were going off all through her body. The way his lips felt on hers was all too perfect.

Squid moved his lips in sync with the blonde, relishing in the tingles he felt moving through him. He ran his fingers through the long blonde hair, loving the silky feeling that still managed to stick around in the terrible weather. He placed his other hand on her tiny waist, it felt to him like it was shaped just for his hands only. It was the best moment Camp Green Lake has ever allowed him to have. The teens eventually pulled apart to breathe. Staying in the same position, Squid beamed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow." Was all he said. They heard a bitter voice comment "How sweet." Behind them. Spinning around, they saw X-ray leaned up against one of the support poles. He was sneering at them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Squid asked him. The tents leader scoffed at him.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend there now, huh? Well aren't you special. I mean you must be." He ranted. The two looked at him like he was crazy. "Obviously, your just a god, huh there Squid?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade demanded. She was confused as to what X-ray was rambling on about.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about! You're just too good to give the rest of us the time of day, aren't you Princess?" The blonde looked as if she had been slapped by the words. "Your sister, I get. She obviously just has issues with people. But you, from the day you got here, you were all about him, not giving any of us a second glance. All high and mighty are you now? Because you're a girl in an all-boys camp you think you can bat your eyelashes and get everything you want? Guess what, princess, your prince isn't all he cracks up to be. He's in here for theft, breaking and entering, and assault!"

"Shut the hell up, right now!" Squid screamed at the top of his lungs. "The assault charge was a set up, you know that! Because of my bad record they charged it as assault, it was self-defense! And you're a great one to talk there Rexy boy, because you are in here for beating the shit out of your brother, over what? A stupid TV channel!" The furious boy grabbed the female's hand and dragged her out of the tent. He got to the mess hall where the others were and plopped down next to Zigzag on the floor in front of the broken TV. "X-ray is the biggest asshole in this whole camp! And that's a lot of people!" He stated, pulling Jade down next to him.

Zigzag glanced at his best friend. "Well I can't argue the asshole part, but saying he's the worst is arguable."

"He just attacked us, man. He just lost his head at Jade and I. I don't know why!" Squid explained.

"He walked in on us kissing, and said I thought I was too good for everyone else." Jade whispered from between them. Zigzag's eyes widened, his mouth splitting into a large grin.

"Yeah sure that's all you two did." He reached around Jade and clapped Squid on the back. "Your secrets safe with me man." He added in a mock whisper. Squid smirked and playfully shoved him down.

"You're a freak." He stated. Then to change the subject and lighten the mood he asked Jade, "Random, probably personal question! Are you a virgin?" Jade squealed and hid her face, nodding slowly.

"You're a freaking liar!" Squid yelled.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Zigzag sang. The girl's head shot up and she slapped them both, smiling ear to ear and as red as a tomato.

"No I'm serious! I am! What about you guys?" She asked. Zigzag nodded, saying he was waiting for a girl who means something to him. Squid shook his head no.

"Man ho!" Jade accused. Before Squid could protest, Zigzag jumped in.

"Um, where's Esra?" He asked. The other two blinked at him.

"She is passed out in the tent. I mean you should know you put her there." Squid pointed out.

"No shit smartass! I mean who is she with?"

They all looked at each other and Jade slowly answered. "…..X-ray….."


	6. Chapter Six

Zigzag's eyes turned into dinner plates. "Awe hell no!" He flew out of the Mess Hall in a flash, everyone watching after him.

"I never knew he could run like that." Armpit stated from the other side of the room.

When Zigzag got to D-Tent he was completely out of breath what-so-ever, he bent over and put his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. X-Ray looked up at him from his cot.

"Where's the fire?" He asked Zigzag.

"I thought Esra may have been in trouble." Zigzag said in between breaths, he stood up and walked over to the passed-out Esra. He sat on the edge of the cot and picked up her limp hand from where it was laying on her stomach and held it in his.

X-Ray did a double-take for what he just saw, "It really seems like you care for her a lot, man."

Zigzag looked up at him from staring at Esra for a minute, "Uh, yeah. I do kinda, maybe a lot." He blushed, "But I don't know, man, I mean, she obviously doesn't trust anybody except for Jade."

"Don't even bring that little skanks name up." X-Ray snapped. Zigzag shot him a strong look.

"I'll freaking step on you if you talk about her like that again."

"So... You like both sisters? Sorry to tell you, Bro, but Jade's taken by Squid." X-Ray laughed, stopping when Zigzag shot him another hard glare.

"And you like your hand; so shut up. I only like Esra in that way." When Zigzag stated this, X-Ray got angry and stomped off.

Just then the dinner bell rang; Zigzag sighed and put Esra's hand down gently. He was just about to leave the tent when he heard something stirring behind him. When he looked back, Esra was trying to sit up. She was looking around like this was unfamiliar territory. He ran to her to help.

"Hey," he said, putting a hand on her back to steady her, "how ya feeling?"

When she was sitting up, she looked up at him, "Tired, what did I miss?"

Zigzag let out a small chuckle, "Um, Jade and Squid kind of, ya know, kissed." Esra did a double take.

"What?"

"They... kissed." He answered matter-of-factly.

To his surprise, she didn't flip out. Instead, she looked at him calmly and said, "I knew that would happen! I so knew it!" She got off the cot with the help of Zigzag, and said, "Now I have to get all the deets." She tried to run out of the tent but almost fell down, he caught her.

"Whoa there, you just woke up from passing out. I think you should just rest."

Esra crossed her arms like an angry four year old, "Then get her ass in here!"

"Ha. They're busy eating, sweetheart."

"Well... Well carry me!" Esra said, putting her arms up and smiling at him. They both laughed when he sighed and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They walked out of D-Tent and Zigzag suddenly stopped.

"What?" Esra asked him, wondering why he stopped, she couldn't read his expression.

Zigzag started walking again, ignoring Esra's question.

"What?!" Esra demanded. She knew something was obviously up.

"Okay, promise me when we get back from dinner that you'll tell me what that whole freak-out was about."

A dark shadow came across Esra's seemingly happy face when she suddenly remembered what had happened. All the memories started flooding back again. "I tend not to talk about it." She said, her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Zigzag noticed immediately and tightened his grip around her torso, "Esra, I was really worried. I had no clue what was going on, Jade didn't tell us anything," he paused, noticing that she was calming down, "and I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, okay. I'll explain it all to you after dinner," Esra accepted, "if you make sure that Razor and Lump stay the Hell away from Jade and I."

Zigzag smirked, "I think Jade's covered, but I promise." Esra put her head on his shoulder as they walked in silence to the Dinner Room.

When they got into the Dinner Room, everybody from D-Tent, except for X-Ray, ran up to the both of them.

"Esra!" Most of them screamed. Zigzag put her down, but kept her close just in case. She was still really un-stable. But then again, she kind of always was unless she was beating somebody up.

Jade got to her first, obviously super happy to see her sister awake, but before she could say anything to her, Esra started, "You, missy, have to tell me everything from that k-i-s-s." They both burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright." Jade nodded, hugging her sister.

Squid came up to Zigzag and asked, "What in the world did you do to the donkey? He seems pissed at the both of us. He came storming in here mumbling something about you and Esra? What was that about?"

Zigzag laughed, "Ha. He made me angry because he called Jade a skank, and then I defended her, and he thought I liked her. But I like somebody else..." His eyes drifted off towards Esra, and then he started blushing.

Squid must have noticed this because he nodded and said, "Oh, okay." Like he knew what Zigzag meant. Zigzag liked Esra. A lot.

When they all sat down to eat, Esra got her food and just sped through it. For one reason she was just really hungry and happy to get some food into her even if it wasn't the greatest in the world, and for another reason she really wanted the details from Jade and Squid's kiss. When she finished, a few seconds after Armpit and X-Ray went back to camp, she got up and dragged her sister off, tripping on the way because she was still a bit un-steady from passing out. Zigzag and Squid made sure to keep an eye out on them, just in case.

"Tell me everything. Now." Esra demanded. Jade laughed at her sister's eagerness.

"Well, we were both in the tent, and you were out cold. Zigzag had just left to go take a shower, but I could tell that he didn't want to leave you. I think he likes you by the way," Jade stopped to think.

Esra nodded eagerly, "Okay, yeah, so continue. I want to know the details!"

Jade laughed loudly, "Alright, so, I was being quiet and thinking really hard about something, and Squid was like, 'What are you thinking about?' So then I told him that I didn't really have good boyfriends, and he was all, 'What are you talking about?' So I started telling him that I liked this guy from 'school.'" She made air quotations around "school" so Esra knew that she didn't mean that. "And then he asked me who this guy was, and I said that I didn't want to say. Then, when there was a moment of awkward silence between him, I got up and told him that I was going to go find the boys. Before I got out the door he grabbed the back of my jumpsuit, turned me around, said, 'The guy you like likes you back.' and kissed me." She sighed.

Esra was giggling like an idiot at this point, she was actually really happy for her sister, "Oh my God! That is so sweet!" She paused, "Wait, what did you say about you thinking Zigzag liked me?"

Jade rolled her eyes at her sister, "I think he really likes you. I don't know, but it seems pretty obvious to me. Go ask him or Squid if you want to know for sure!"

"No!" Esra turned a bright red shade, and her sister stood there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh my God! You like Zigzag! You so do!" She shouted.

Esra slapped her arm, "No! Don't yell that! He'll freaking hear us!" Jade just looked at her seriously, "Okay, fine. Maybe I do like him."

"Esra and Zigzag sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Magnet in a baby carriage!" The younger sister yelled, twirling and dancing through the dusty camp. Esra hid her face in embarrassment. She knew her sister would at her torture unless she out did her. The clever sister waited until other campers started to file out into the open to see what the chaos was. When she saw Squid step in to the crowd, laughing at the little song, she took a long deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Jade wants to see Squid naked!" Everyone turned to look at the now silent blonde. She stumbled over her tongue to form words.

"N-no I don't! W-what the heck are you saying Esra?" She tried to sound convincing, but the stutter and high pitch voice gave her clear away. The two boys approached the girls and led them away.

"Okay, okay, no teasing your sister no matter how much she loves Zigzag!" Squid calmed the blonde. Next to them, Zigzag was having a bit more of a struggle.

"Ez, it's okay, she is trying to get under your skin." He assured the girl. Esra laughed a harsh, short laugh.

"Oh, please. My bet is they will be getting it on by the end of the week!" She insulted, loud enough for her sister to hear. Jade spun and dramatically gasped.

"You did not just say what I heard, did you?"

"Oh, I did skank!" Jade visibly stepped back. She regained her balance and lunged at the redhead. Soon the two were on the ground, slapping, punching, hair pulling, and name calling. A crowd of campers gathered around the fighting females, yelling and cheering them on. Squid and Zigzag just stood awkwardly, surprised at how fast the girls went from playful to full on ready to kill each other. A gunshot rang through the area, causing everyone to freeze except the fighters. Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendanski and two large guards entered the middle of the circle. The guards latched on two the flailing girls and hauled them apart with struggle.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Mr. Sir ordered to know. The male campers glanced around, waiting for someone to explain. Magnet stepped up to the councilors.

He cleared his throat. "Well Mr. Sir," He started, looking over his shoulder for help. "The girls left supper and we heard Jade yelling. When we came out, Esra yelled something about Jade and Squid naked and Squid and Zigzag here tried to calm them down, and then they said other stuff and they tried killing each other." The vague explanation was enough for Mr. Sir. He walked scary close to the angry sisters as they fought against the restraining guards.

"And once again, the trouble lands on you two." He glared at them. They glared right back. "Now, you girls have been here three days, just three. And so far you have managed to start several fights between yourselves and other campers." He sighed a knowing and triumphant sigh. "I knew letting you girls in would be trouble. If you don't manage to keep yourselves in line, it's off to the state juvenile detention center you go."


	7. Chapter Seven

Everybody just looked at each other in silence, Jade and Esra stopped trying to break loose from the guards that were holding them back. The guards loosened their grip on the two sisters. "Wh-what?" Jade asked, clearly taken aback by this information that Mr. Sir had just told them. Esra was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"This is your last strike, if you can go for the rest of the week without starting anything, then I'll give you another chance. If not, then it's off to the juvenile detention center for you two." Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski turned around and walked off. The guards took the girls back to their tent. By this time, the girls had no intentions of ever fighting like that again, they just sat down on the two nearest cots and the boys all sat around them silently.

Armpit was the first one to break the silence, "So… How's everybody doin'?" He asked. Magnet slapped his arm. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. Jeez."

"Are you sure the Princess wants to talk to you?" X-Ray glared at Jade, everybody looked up at him to see what his problem was.

Jade stood up and Squid instantly grabbed her hand to try and pull her back down, "You know what?" She started, "I am sick of your jackass personality and the way you act to everybody. So you could either stop it right now or I will beat your damn head in. 'Kay?" She sat back down on the cot and started talking to Squid.

X-Ray huffed and walked out of the tent. Esra, who was being really insane quiet, piped up, "I have some PMS pills in my bag if he wants some…" The whole tent burst into laughter.

When everybody had calmed down enough, Zigzag said, "Oh, Esra. Can you tell me the reason why you freaked out earlier?" Esra tensed up and opened her eyes wide. She had forgotten that she promised to tell him why.

Jade noticed it and stated, "Um, guys, I think we should give these two some privacy." They all got up except for Zigzag and Esra. Jade stopped at the door of the tent, "We'll be in the Wreck Room."

When everyone was out of earshot, Esra glanced at Zigzag. "Well, uh, where do I begin?" She asked.

The tall boy shrugged. "Start off with how you got your burning hatred for anyone male." He suggested.

Esra took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, well. About a year ago I was dating this boy, Zander. He was older than me, eighteen, I was fifteen. He was okay as a boyfriend. He was nice and sweet, but he never like, spoiled me or whatever. One day he picked me up after school and took me to one of his friends' houses, which wasn't unusual. He was acting kind of different I guess, though." She paused to inhale another deep breath, trying to steady her rising emotions.

"Well when we were there, his friend started to, well to put it plainly seeing as he was probably about twenty one, he started molesting me. I asked Zander to help me but he just let this guy do it. He left and came back holding a wad of cash and a bag of weed." Zigzag was listening intently. "I got away before I got raped, but as I was leaving I broke up with him and he threatened to start using my sister. She doesn't know that, nor does she know that I found pictures of her in his room once. I was so angry, hurt, betrayed and humiliated by this guy." A single tear fell down her cheek. "He was planning on pimping me around for drugs and money. I didn't even know he did drugs!" Esra steadied her breath as much as she could. "I lost my virginity to Zander. He told me he loved me." She whispered before completely losing it. Zigzag slowly calmed her down, not wanting a repeat of before.

"Maybe you should get some sleep; it's been a hard day for you." He suggested. Esra nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she really was. The tall teen helped her to their cot, and got her comfortable. "I'll be in the Wreck Room if you need me." He told her as he left. On his way to the Wreck Room, he was thinking about two things. One was why someone would do something like that to such an awesome girl. The other was where were the girl's own cots?

When the teen entered the Wreck Room he saw most his tent surrounding the pool table as usual. As he scanned the room, he saw Squid using his arms to support him against the wall, his head against it. He started to walk towards him in curiosity, until he saw his friend lean his head down and from over his shoulder; Zigzag saw the top of a familiar blonde head. To embarrass his bestfriend, Zigzag dramatically turned around and threw his head back. "Oh god man, get a room!" He yelled. The other boys all turned to look at the couple in the corner. They pulled apart and both turned an amazingly bright shade of scarlet.

Squid turned to Zigzag, "Fine then, man, we'll go back to the tent." He took Jade's hand and pulled her out of the Wreck Room. Everybody watched as they exited. When they were out of earshot, the whole room started laughing extremely loud. Even Lump and Razor were laughing, and they had wanted Jade first.

Zigzag instantly did a double take when he saw Lump and Razor, he was over-the-top angry at them, and they had just scared Esra to tears earlier that day; he wanted to rip their balls off. Zigzag and Razor caught each other's eyes and Zigzag shot him the most intense death-glare ever. Razor cowered off into a corner and sat there.

When Jade and Squid got to D-Tent, they were so wrapped into each other that they didn't even notice the redhead lying in Zigzag's cot, asleep. Squid lifted Jade up, still making out with her, and plopped her down on his cot. He got partially on top of her, and his hands just started exploring her body. To each other, it felt like little fireworks exploding everywhere; it was a rush.

They heard somebody clear their throat, "Hello?" It said. The couple stopped what they were doing instantly. Squid got upright and sat down beside Jade and they both looked at her.

Esra was awake and sitting up in the cot giving them looks. Jade face palmed and said, "Oh! Sorry Esra. I, we didn't know you were in here."

Squid got up off the cot and grabbed his pillow from behind Jade and covered his "happy place" with it, when Jade and Esra both gave him questioning looks, he just simply replied, "She looks angry. I was just protecting my babies."

Esra scoffed, "What babies? Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't anything there to protect." Jade found this pretty funny, she let out a small giggle and Squid looked at her.

"Oh don't you start picking on me now!" He was trying to act upset, but truth was, he found it pretty funny and was laughing also. He was mostly relieved that Esra wasn't going to hurt him; he had seen what she was capable of.

"Why are you guys in here?" Esra asked, curious about what they were or were not going to do, I mean, she was the older sister.

Jade blushed, "Well, uh, Zigzag kind of caught us making out in the Wreck Room." She laughed un-steadily.

"Oh, okay. You weren't planning on doing anything, were you?" This question was directed towards Squid.

"No. Oh no. Why would we? I mean, we don't have any access to condoms and I don't think Jade would want to be a teen mom." He replied, Esra laughed at this because it brought back memories of when she and Zander first started dating. And then she quickly tensed up and tears started filling up her eyes faster than she wanted them to. She took a deep breath before to calm herself down.

"I'm not so tired anymore, even though I had only been asleep for around a half hour until you guys came in here and woke me up with your business." Esra got up from the cot and changed into her pajamas. Squid was too busy with Jade to notice. "Where's the rest of D?" She asked.

Jade answered, "In the Wreck Room." She was back to Squid within a millisecond. They were going at it again.

Esra walked out of the tent and awkwardly tried to find out where the Wreck Room was. After a couple minutes of wandering around, she finally found it. When she walked in the door, the first person she ran into was Zigzag.


	8. Chapter Eight

I'd just like to thank the people who gave reviews! You're amazing! -Cheyenne xx.

* * *

"Oh, hey, I was just coming to check how you were doing." He told her after steadying her from her almost falling backwards

"Yeah, you don't want to go in there at the moment. Um, Jade and Squid are getting at it." She replied quickly, obviously a bit creeped out.

Zigzag cringed. "Thanks for the warning." He led her to the others to warn them as well. The group hung around for about twenty minutes until a councilor cleared them off to their tents for bed. The group crept up to their tent cautiously and listened closely. They received silence. After a hushed but heated debate, Magnet finally mustered up the courage to peer into the flap at the cots. Inside, he saw Squid and Jade asleep. Squid was lying on his back, with one hand under his head and the other wrapped around Jade's torso. She was lying on her stomach, with her chest against his and her face tucked in his neck, hidden from their sight. Magnet glanced back over his shoulder and nodded, waving them in. Quietly, they got ready and got into their beds. As Esra climbed in next to Zigzag he pointed out the two extra cots.

"I'm not sleeping alone with X-ray around." She whispered. He chuckled and lay back onto the cot. Soon, the tent was filled with the sounds of the chainsaw like snores of the teenage boys. Esra was having a hard time falling asleep, and it wasn't because of the noises. She didn't seem to be able to turn her brain off, she was thinking too much about what Jade had said earlier about Zigzag liking her. How could she be so sure about that? Esra knew that Zigzag cared for her, but that didn't exactly mean that he liked her.

"Boys are so confusing!" Esra thought aloud before thinking, Zigzag woke up with a jolt.

"What?" He asked; Esra's heart skipped a beat.

She sighed and tilted her head up to look at him, "Sorry. I can't sleep."

"Oh, everything alright?" Zigzag wondered, starting to wake up a bit more. Esra nodded and Zigzag turned on his side to face the redhead easier. "Want to talk 'bout it?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

Esra smiled a weak and very fake smile at him before saying, "Maybe tomorrow, Zig. Go back to sleep." She messed up his whirlwind of hair even more than it already was and he laughed.

"Alright, but wake me if you need anything. And you try to sleep, also. It's been a long day." He told her, putting his arm over her torso and his hand on the small of her back, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight, beautiful."

Good thing it was dark or else he would catch her blushing, but she moved around until she got comfortable under his arm, and closed her eyes. It seemed the world was at peace, and she felt safe. Esra listened to Zigzag's steady heartbeat as she drifted off into sleep.

The wake-up bell woke them up the next morning, and the day started off like any other. Although Esra was just even more confused about Zigzag's feelings for her than she was last night thanks to what had happened during that time. But she was also worried about what was going on at home, how the girls' mom was doing, how school was going, you know.

When they were all lined up to get their shovels, Esra noticed Lump wink at her and check her out for about the millionth time, and when D-Tent was all walking to where they had to dig, she said, "I hope Lump knows that I'm not afraid to beat his head in with this shovel." They all laughed except Esra, who was dead serious.

Magnet looked up at her, "Wow, Esra, you're like sugar… but the opposite." He chuckled.

"Dude, you mean like spice?" Armpit popped up, Magnet laughed and agreed.

When they got to their digging spots, Squid started Jade's hole off as always, and she thanked him like usual. It was the same repeat cycle every day. Esra sighed and sat down in her hole, "Everything is just so confusing right now."

"Tell me about it." Jade said from above her, Esra didn't even realize she was there and stood up immediately. "Can I come down?" Esra nodded.

"Hi." Esra did a little wave to her sister. She waved back.

"What's got you so down?" Jade asked, sitting down, Esra sat beside her.

The redhead sighed, "Well, you know how you told me yesterday that you knew Zigzag liked me? Well, how are you so sure? I mean, it's been eating me alive and I don't know what to do about it. Like, I know he cares about me, but that just seems like the person he is." She put her head in her hands, "I don't know anymore. I was trying not to like him, but it's not working. I really do like him."

Jade rubbed Esra's back, comforting her, "Trust me, Ez. He really likes you. I can see it in his eyes. I think he's just extra careful when it comes to girls, especially you."

Just then, Squid appeared at the top of the hole, "Uh, I'm done digging. How about you two?" He asked.

Jade stood up, "No. Esra?"

Esra held up her shovel to measure. It was exactly five foot deep. Jade sighed, "But. But mine isn't done. I'm not strong enough to finish it." She looked sweetly up at Squid, he rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Oh but please? At this rate, I will never be done." She batted her eyelashes at him. He gave in and reached down to help her out. She giggled and thanked him as they went over to her hole. Esra just sat there.

"Okay, leave me here. That's fine!" She said in mock-despair. She finally stood up and tried getting out herself. It took her three tries, but she finally hauled herself out of the ground. She walked passed Zigzags hole and stopped above him, shielding him from the sun. The blonde boy threw his head back.

"Sweet, sweet shade! Oh how I love you so!" He acted out dramatically. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his crush. "T'sup?" He asked.

"What's up? What's up? You left me in a hole!" She yelled in mock anger. She didn't give him the chance to respond. "I had to get out myself and I fell on my bum!" She stomped her foot and pointed to the ground for emphasis. Zigzag smirked.

"Want me to make it feel better?" He asked in what he thought sounded seductive. Esra stared at him blankly.

"You're a perv." She stated before turning and walking away. He called up after her.

"Oh lighten up, you know you love me!"

"Perv!" Was the faint response he got. Zigzag shrugged and continued to dig. He was close to finishing up when he heard giggling coming from the hole on his right. Jade's hole. Tempted to find out what it was, but scared to see the answer, he debated with himself. Temptation won and he lifted nhim self out of the hole. Before he reached it he heard the familiar sugar sweet voice of Jade squeal.

"Squid don't do that!" This just disturbed him even more. Carefully he approached the edge of it and looked down. What he saw was a massive surprise to his eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

Zigzag found himself looking down on one a scene that would make any other teenager say "ew." But for him, it made him laugh. Jade was trying to dig her hole, trying to ignore the holes other occupant, while Squid stood towering over her, his hands fumbling around clumsily as he tried to undo her jumpsuit buttons while kissing her on the mouth, cheek and neck. "Squid, leave the girls clothes on!" He yelled to embarrass them. They looked up at him, from the colors of their faces, he knew he had succeeded. Before either of the two teens could come back at him, he turned on his heel and strolled back to his hole, laughing at his win.

Back at the camp, Esra wandered around lost until she found the row of tents. When she entered her own, she noticed a box on the cot she and Zigzag shared. Picking it up, she saw that it was for her and Jade, from their mother. With shaking hands, she pulled off the envelope taped to the top and tore it open to read it.

_Hi Girls,_

_How are you doing? How is Camp Green Lake? Things here have been quiet, without you two fighting every day. I've had a lot more time to myself lately, and I got myself a new man. His name is Randy. He's taking care of me. I can't wait for you two to meet him. He sees your pictures around and thinks you two are just the most gorgeous girls ever. I'm planning on moving in with him. I also am trying to quit smoking, save the money I use on smokes, you know_

_Anyways, I still can't believe you burnt down her house over a stupid guy. Why Jade wouldn't just give him up, he was out of her league. I hope you two learn your lessons after this. I don't want you coming back and scaring Randy away from me. He thinks you two are living with your father._

_Tell me about the camp. Is there anyone interesting? Any hot boys? What type of system do they use? Tell me everything. Anyhow, I have to go out with Randy, I hope you two like what I sent._

_Love you,_

_Mom Xoxo_

Esra rolled her eyes and crumpled up the letter. Her mother was so stupid and selfish. She was just so done with the drama that woman caused her. She wasn't about to let Jade, who lived her whole life being ridiculed and criticized by their mother, read the rude comment about her. Esra knew by looking through old pictures that their mother looked like Jade a bit when she was a teenager. The difference was that Unlike Jade, who was short but did have a nice body, and who was definitely one of the pretty girls at school, their mother was just thin and lanky, like a boy. Both gorgeous girls were lucky to have received their father's family's good looks gene. The redhead shook off the rising anger and tore open the gift. Inside she found two drawstring gym bags. The green one was labeled with her name. She picked it up, tossing Jade's purple bag onto hers and Squid's cot. Esra sat down on her cot, pulled the bag open and dumped it out. Her mother had sent her a care package in a way. She found leave in conditioner, sunscreen, hair ties, more undergarments and a first aid kit comlpete with stitching kit. As she was repacking the bag, she heard people enter loudly behind her. One person was swearing up a storm in spanish, so she knew it was Magnet. She turned around to see X-ray and Squid carrying their friend. Squid had a shoe in one hand. Esra looked at their feet to find out why, when she saw Magnets foot cut open and bloody. "What the hell?" She squealed in disgust. The boys sat the in tears Hispanic on his cot and levitated his foot.

"He was taking a rock out of his boot and his shovel was up on the edge of his hole. Princess tripped over it and knocked it in and it sliced his foot." X-ray told her. He then looked over his shoulder at the tent entrance. "She's out there, terrified. She thinks she killed him or something." Esra nodded and peeked outside. She saw her little sister standing outside the tent, shaking and sobbing hard enough to be silent. Esra reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and scream. She pulled the tiny teen into her chest and rubbed her back.

"Shush, Jay-Bear." She cooed, using the old nickname she and their best friend/cousin Emma made up for her when they were little. "He's going to be fine; it was an accident, shush."

Jade took a shaky breath and sobbed harder. "I-I K-killed his f-foot! H-he –i-is going to h-hate me!" She yelled. Esra kissed her head and looked at her.

"I'm going to go fix his foot, you come in when you're ready." Jade nodded and turned away. Esra sighed as she entered the tent. She pulled out the new first aid kit her mother sent and opened it. "X, I need you to fill his canteen with water, Squid pass me that towel." She instructed professionally. The boys scrambled to do what they were asked. Magnet was swearing loud enough for the other tents to hear. X-ray came in and handed the water to the girl. While holding his foot with the towel, she dumped water on the cut to clean it and see its size. She was surprised to see that it was actually qutie small. She bandaged it up and cleaned up. Jade hesitantly entered when Magnet silenced. He looked at her from his bed.

"Hola Princess" He said, out of breath from screaming. Jade clasped her hands behind her back and hung her head.

"You don't hate me, do you?" She asked him.

"No way, chica! You didn't mean to!" She beamed at him. Esra turned to face her.

"Mom sent you something, on the bed there." Jade glanced at the purple bag, walking hesitantly over to it. She lifted it by the strings as if it would bite her. Armpit and Zigzag walked in and joined the others gathered around her. She looked at her sister uncertainly, getting an assuring nod.

"What if it blows up on me or something? For all I know she sent a rabid raccoon or a bomb or-." Esra cut her off.

"Just open it." Jade carfully pulled the bag open and looked in. She pulled out a bottle of extra strength sunscreen and a bottle of leave in conditioner just like her sister. She hauled out a first aid kit as well. Also like her sister, she pulled out new undergarments, causing the boys to hoot and holler. Tucked in the bottom of her bag though, was something her sister didn't receive. She pulled out a box, with a note covering the label.

_You may need these, if you're as easy there as you were at school._

Jade peeled the paper off the box to reveal a condom box. With an angry scream, she hurled the box across the room and yelled, "I hate that woman!" She handed Esra the piece of paper as Squid walked over with the box in hand. Esra scoffed.

"Oh, don't bother with her Jay-Bear. She is jealous because she couldn't get bnone unless she was easy, like she is." Jade shrugged and repacked her bag.

"Where are my condoms?" she yelled, giggling at how weird it sounded. Squid was still holding the box, looking at it with the most perverted smirk. She snatched it away from him quickly. "In your dreams buddy." There joking and laughter was broken by a ruckus outside.

The group of teens (minus Magnet), ran outside, where they saw a very nice black car, a Jaguar to be specific. Standing by it was the Warden and a lady dressed in business clothes. They were arguing about Caveman. Esra, who stood in front of the group leaned back and whispered to them. "That must be the Caveman's attorney. I wonder why she's here." Everyone muttered their agreements with her as they watched the nicely dressed lady get back in her car furiously and drive off. The boys decided on going to the Wreck Room, forcing the two females to join them.

"Come on! Princess, Spice, let's go!" It took the redhead to realize that Spice was her. She smiled at the new nickname and ran off after everyone. The boys gravitated towards the pool table once in the Wreck Room. Zigzag plopped down in front of the broken television. Everything was routine, and for once in their hectic lives, the Harris sisters had normality. Well, as normal as a juvenile detention camp could get. The two of them squeezed into the old chair by the TV, whispering softly too each other.

"I really hope Caveman and Zero are okay…" Jade said distantly. Esra patted her back.

"I'm sure they are fine." She replied. As she said the words, she wasn't sure if she was trying to assure Jade, or herself. The girls sat in silence, watching their crazy tent mate fiddle around with the television that wouldn't fix. After a few minutes, Esra broke the silence. "So, what's the word on you and Squid, _Princess?"_ She drawled out the nickname the blonde had recently been honored with. Jade smiled shrugged.

"I'm his girl now." She answered. The older sister rolled her eyes at her sister's answers, which were getting simpler every day.

"What's gotten in to you?" She asked.

"Nothing, oh my god!" Jade snapped, standing up and walking away. Esra watched stunned as her sister walked up to her new boyfriend and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Zigzag looked over his shoulder towards her, having heard Jade's little burst.

"What's her problem?" He wondered. Esra just glared daggers into the back of Squid's head.

"He is changing her." She explained, moving down to the floor next to the blonde boy. "Jade doesn't just randomly stop communicating. She was even nice to people who bullied her!"

Zigzag rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was internally weighing his choices on what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to anger Esra, not while he was as close as he was to her. On the other hand, Squid was his best friend, he had to defend him. "Well, I don't think he is trying too…"

Esra's eyes blazed. Her hair framed her face in a flame like way, adding to the fear. "I know my sister,_ Ricky_! Jade isn't one to shut down, that jackass is turning her away from everyone but him and if you can't see that, then just don't talk to me!" Esra used his real name, having heard Dr. Pendanski say it as she passed him one time. She stood up and bolted from the room, leaving the boy staring after her. Other boys in the room were all staring at him in confusion. Zigzag just shrugged, turning his back to them and focusing back on the TV. He saw a pair of feet stomp past him. Expecting it to be Jade, the boy looked up to stop her, but saw the girl over playing pool against X-ray. What surprised him was the one missing camper. None other than Squid himself.


	10. Chapter Ten

Zigzag walked up to the little blonde, "Where did he go off too?" He questioned. Jade shrugged, ignoring him as she sunk a ball into a pocket. The tall boy stuck the middle finger up to the back of the girl's head as he chased after his friend. He ran all the way to the tent, where he heard a loud argument. When he entered, he saw the Warden, Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendanski and two security guards standing between two screaming teens. Magnet just watched in a daze. Zigzag couldn't understand what each of his tent mates were saying as they yelled over each other. He just knew that it was bad enough to make the Warden yell them silent.

"Quiet! Both of you sit down and be quiet, now!" Both of them stopped dead and stared at her. Zigzag looked at the two adolescents a little closer. Both were a little banged up. Squid had a split in his lip and a bruise on his jaw. Esra had a black eye and was holding an ice pack to her head.

The Warden paced as she spoke, "Now, whatever issues you two have with each other has to be resolved, we can't have disruption within the camp site and I don't think you'd like to switch tents. Not like that would help you," she looked at Esra as she said that. "But anyways, what did Mr. Sir say to you about fighting, Spice?"

Esra looked up at her quickly, a bit taken aback that she actually knew her nickname when last time they spoke; Esra still hadn't had her nickname. She blinked once and Mr. Sir piped up, "I told you, Spice, that if you or your sister is involved in any other fight before the end of this week, then you would be sent to the Juvenile Detention Center. Or Juvie, if you will."

Squid did a double take and stood up, "What?" He asked. He looked at from Esra to the Warden and then to Mr. Sir. One of the two guards pushed him back down on his cot; he had a shocked look on his face.

"You were there when Mr. Sir told them that." Dr. Pendanski stated.

Squid just looked down at his hands and mumbled something about the fact that he thought Mr. Sir was joking. Esra looked up and noticed Zigzag standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face. She quickly looked away and back to the Warden.

The guard that was standing beside Esra noticed Zigzag and pointed to him, "You. Come here." Zigzag did what he told, not daring to make eye contact with Esra or Squid. He went and stood in between Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski.

The Warden walked up to him, "How do you feel about Spice going to Juvie, Zigzag? You're her mentor."

Zigzag looked over at Esra before looking back at the Warden, "Well," he cleared his throat, "I don't think that you should send her, she would never survive there. No offense." He sympathetically looked Esra's way, and then continued, "And if you knew the reason why she is so uptight, then I bet you would go easier on her."

The Warden looked over to Esra, who was playing with her hands, and then looked back to Zigzag, "And what's that reason?" She asked him.

"I don't think it's my business to tell you, it's Esra's. And I don't even think she's in the mood to tell you."

By this point, Esra had sized up the situation fifty times over and tears started rolling down her cheeks, she didn't dare look up and make eye contact with anybody around her, even though she could feel their eyes boring into her soul.

The Warden walked up to Esra and bent down to get in her face, "Come to my cabin around dinner time and explain to me your 'story'," she made air quotes when she said "story,". "Then we will figure out whether to send you to Juvie or not." With that, she walked out of D-tent, followed by Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendanski, and the two guards.

"Nice weather we're having today, huh?" Magnet asked from his cot, making everybody jump. He had been so quiet that none of them knew he was there, he had just seen what went on.

Esra shook her head gently and stood up; Zigzag and Squid just looked after her as she walked past them to Caveman's abandoned cot so she was away from the others. They watched as she just faced in the opposite direction of them, looking down and blocking out the world around her. She was still crying.

Back in the Wreck Room, Jade was leaned up against the pool table. Having been defeated at her match against X-ray, she watched as he struggled against Armpit. She ran a hand over her ponytail and pulled out the elastic, allowing long blond locks to fly around when she shook her head. "Damn is it ever hot in here!" She blurted, pulling her thick jumpsuit to unstick it from her sweaty skin. When Dr. Pendanski walked in, the blonde marched over to him. "Can I take this stupid thing off, I'm dying!" She complained.

Dr. Pendanski gave her a once over. "You realize that these boys will rip you apart, don't you?" He asked, sounding as if he was talking to a child. Jade grit her teeth. She had a hatred for the man she was speaking to.

"I will take my chances." She growled out. She spun around and walked back over to the boys. When she reached them, she unbuttoned her suit in one large pull, slipped her boots off and shimmied out. Eyes popped as the males saw her in her shorts and tank top. "Stop staring at me!" she yelled. Everyone ignored her. "Fine, stare then! This is the closest you will get to a body like mine!" She replied to the silence.

She was watching Armpit and X-Ray finish up their pool match when somebody came over and grabbed her by the waist, thinking it was Squid, she turned around to give him a kiss, but was surprised and freaked out when she noticed it was Razor, the guy who had tried to rape her when they first got here.

She pried his hands off of her, "Go away, you shouldn't be near me," she told him. He just looked at her sideways.

"Oh and why is that?" He gave her a sly grin, "Will your bitchy sister come beat me up?"

Jade's eyes turned rock hard, "No, but I know who will," she told him, reaching to her left to grab Armpit by the shoulder, "He will."

Armpit looked up and moved closer to the blonde, knowing that she was obviously getting herself into danger once again, he then locked eyes with Razor, "Look, we don't want any trouble, so why don't you just take your horn dog hands and leave?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone with this young lady?" Razor snapped back, reaching an arm around Jade and grabbing her side.

Dr. Pendanski noticed the tension building over by the pool table and walked over to them, "What's going on over here?" He asked them. Jade looked at him.

"The jackass here is trying to get in my pants for the second time since I got here, and it's annoying!" Jade exclaimed. Dr. Pendanski gave her a look.

"What did I tell you?" He scolded her, Jade just shrugged. He looked at Razor, "Alex, time to go back to your tent, let's not bother her anymore."

"Why should I?" Razor yelled at Dr. Pendanski, letting go of Jade. She ran up and stood kind of behind Armpit.

"Because I said so." He grabbed the boy by his arms and dragged him out of the Wreck Room with great struggle.


End file.
